Sōkudo
( ) | birthday = April 1 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 188 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = O- | affiliation = L'Obscurité | previous affiliation = Soul Society (presumed) | occupation = Governor-General of the Quasso Regios | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Quasso Regios | previous team = Gotei 13 (presumed) | partner = Micythos Madara Kawahiru (loosely) | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Yamigatani | marital status = Widowed | relatives = Kuchiki Clan (presumed) | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Sōkudo (荘工藤, Soukudo), his true name and identity unknown, is a mysterious enigma of an individual that serves as the Governor-General of the Quasso Regios within L'Obscurité. Despite not being one of the Ikken Kyūkage, none of them hold any influence over Sōkudo nor the Quasso Regios as a cohesive unit; the former taking orders directly from Kurama Kawahiru. He is acknowledged by many as a master of deception, whose history is predominantly shrouded in mystery. There are suggestions that he may be born of Kuchiki Clan descent. Sōkudo is one of the four main antagonists in the series. Appearance Sōkudo is most clearly identified by a white mask made of strong materials, bearing a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of his head with a black ripple design consisting of three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He also dons a very traditional attire which includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around his waist, he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. It is noted to be very similar to the one that Kamui carries. The only known time that Sōkudo was seen unmasked was during his Captaincy. He has been shown to have a very gruff appearance, long black hair, with thick facial hair. In addition, he wore a sleeveless variation of the white haori with the symbol of the Sixth Division on his back. It is unknown if he has changed in appearance after this period. Personality History Not much is known about Sōkudo's past, given that his identity is seemingly a mystery. It is also highly presumed that he was formerly a member of the Kuchiki Clan. Synopsis Part V Equipment *'Black Hōgyoku' (黒崩玉, Kuro no Hōgyoku; literally "Black Crumbling Orb"): Simply named the Completed Hōgyoku, was the result of years of planning on the behalf of Sōkudo. It was originally defined to be a unique substance in the form of a small orb that can dissolve the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow, granting either the powers of the other. Unlike the incomplete Hōgyoku, the black Hōgyoku takes the form of a small black spherical jewel. Powers & Abilities Manipulation of Fullbring: Similar to Mūkade, Sōkudo is able to form a synergistic unit with a Fullbringer, being able to have access to their powers just as a Shinigami would from forming a bond with a Zanpakutō. While his variation seems to have several differences with that of Mūkade's, it seems that Sōkudo can utilize these Fullbring abilities without the need for a focus. Subsequently, it seems that Sōkudo can essentially use Fullbring without a focus. Hakuda Master Unnamed Materialization Technique Quotes * "I guess it's only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obediently comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I wonder... are you "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou... or are you Shiroyasha, the white demon? Both of these have been how those around you have identified you with... You were underestimated because of your demeanor, and feared because of your power. But you... Somewhere along the line, you must have questioned which of these two persona you truly were. But you believed in the light and in your own strength, and told yourself that you were "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou... and gradually, this indomitable spirit drew those who once feared you closer... and you began to make close friends. Thus, you surpassed the view of the Shiroyasha within you." Behind the Scenes